Conventional security systems typically require operators monitoring a security system to perform their communication and various dispatching tasks outside of the security monitoring system. For example, separate telephone calls are typically made in order to confirm possible security alert events and to determine whether various alert events have been acknowledged and resolved. Consequently, performing multiple handoffs results in the communication of duplicate or redundant information. In addition, process guidelines dictate a manual recording of alarm dispatch and resolution back into the security monitoring system, which is error prone and not timely.